dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Booster Gold: Futures End Vol 1 1
Let's clear this stuff up. It's Jurgens, so I'm not expecting him to keep track of which realities actually exist in this version of the Multiverse, but here's what I know: * Earth-Four doesn't exist post-crisis, let alone post-flashpoint. * No version of Booster Gold in this issue, nor even the one who's about to be appearing in Justice League 3000, is from New Earth. * The version of Booster that is the lead character in this issue remembers the events of , which suggests that he is from a very similar universe, or that the Booster who's captured by Brainiac is the one who comes from a universe we haven't seen. I don't know which. ONE of them is from the future of Prime Earth. I just don't know which. * For that reason, I tagged the lead guy as Futures End, and his Michelle as Futures End too. * Michelle and Booster come from the 25th century, so far as I recall. So, unless they're going to let Booster ignore the Multiverse, and just jump between different versions of the multiverse like it weren't no thang, the above should apply. - Hatebunny (talk) 22:05, September 26, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry about the incorrect information. Hopefully I wasn't the only one who had trouble identifying who was who. The flashback Booster (not the one being controlled by Brother Eye, but the one from JLI Annual) should be Prime Earth (if I remember, we said all flashback characters should be PE, correct?). :Also, Michelle's Booster is not the Booster who is under control of Brother Eye (Futures End Booster.) She recognizes a second Booster and he says Michelle is his sister, and the original Booster (FE) concedes that he has no relation to this Michelle (he explicitly says he is another version of Booster mean he's not from another multiverse); therefore she should be PE. :This is all one clusterfluff that I hope gets sorted out soon. ._. TheD3xus (talk) 02:46, September 28, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't have it in front of me, but I'm pretty sure it's the main Booster (with the Argus suit) who says "she's not your sister. She's mine." Besides that, I have concerns that this book is hinting that there is more than one coexisting multiverses. - Hatebunny (talk) 03:28, September 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Just read it. Michelle's Booster is the Booster with the ARGUS logo, not the Booster trapped by Brother Eye (and the ARGUS Booster is the one who comes from an indeterminate universe.) Maybe Hypertime is going to be reintroduced to fix this mess? IDK. TheD3xus (talk) 12:41, September 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::All Hypertime did was make a bigger mess, and the same would happen now :) --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:56, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Earth-4 or Earth-Four The versions of Beetle and Captain Atom are those of Earth-Four, not Earth-4. I think this takes place pre-Crisis, not in the 52 Multiverse. Booster's cut-off dialogue seems to suggest it's not the Earth-4 he visited with Rip. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:08, September 26, 2014 (UTC) :So your opinion is that they are going to let Booster just jump between different versions of the multiverse like it weren't no thang. - Hatebunny (talk) 22:10, September 26, 2014 (UTC) ::With Jurgens? Defo. It doesn't match Earth-4, because that was supposed to be a Watchmen-y version of Charlton characters. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:13, September 26, 2014 (UTC)